


Need You Now

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Party, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT5, sex in a closet, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis and Harry sneak off into the coat closet at the Syco Christmas party. Realizing that they don't have condoms or lube, they have to get creative.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I said to Cass, "I'll add thigh-fucking into my next fic." And explained how I'd write the sex. "But I need background for my story," I said. And Cass said, "I have an evil thought. Syco's Christmas party, a coat closet and [spoiler]." And so naturally, here it is.
> 
> Love to all my group chats and sorry @ Louis and Harry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't really know when this is supposed to take place. I just made it OT5 so chose whatever 1D time period you want lol. And I didn't tag Simon because fuck Simon lol.

Louis hated sushi. Stupid, fucking sushi that looked like—he didn’t know what they looked like, really, but he hated them anyway. And to make matters worse, the offending sushi on the table in front of him had avocado in it. Avocado; the devil’s fruit. Or vegetable. Or fat. Whatever they were, they were the bane of his existence.

_Fucking avocados._

The feel of a solid weight against his back jolted him out of his thoughts. It was familiar and warm and Louis immediately burrowed back into it. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and came to rest on his stomach. He felt a sense of total calm wash over him.

“Guess who.” The warm breath against his ear made him shiver.

“Hmmm,” Louis said, tapping his finger to his lips. “I don’t know. Not many people attach themselves to my back in public like an overgrown koala.”

“Heeeeey!”

Louis laughed and spun around, face to face with his mock-offended boyfriend. Harry’s bright green eyes sparkled and he was fighting back a smile.

Louis poked him in the cheek. “Come on, let’s have it.” He kept poking until Harry giggled and broke out into a full-on grin, dimples on display.

“There we are.”

“Missed you, Lou,” Harry said. His arms were still around his waist and they were hip to hip.

“We’ve been in the same room for the past two hours, love.” Louis reached up to brush a stray curl off of Harry’s forehead. “Did the boys get you drunk?”

Harry scoffed and shook his head. “Nah. I only had one—two drinks. I’m bored.” He leaned forward and put his lips to Louis’ ear. “And I’m horny. I’m so fucking horny, Lou.”

Louis felt his dick twitch in his skinny jeans. If it wasn’t for Harry’s arms around him, he would have fallen back onto the table and caused a scene.

“Fuck, Haz.” Louis’ voice came out strangled and he cleared his throat. “You can’t say that shit to me. Look where we are!”

Harry, the menace, pretended to look around the room. When he met Louis’ eyes again he just shrugged and smirked. If Louis wasn’t just as mischievous, if not more, than Harry he’d probably be appalled. But instead he felt a zip of excitement go up and down his spine.

They were practically in enemy territory at the moment. Which is a funny way to refer to your record label but it wasn’t exactly a lie. The band had to make an appearance at Syco’s annual Christmas party. All five of them would rather pull off their own toenails than attend but they didn’t have much of a choice. And the actual bane of his entire existence, Simon Twatface Cowell, was watching them from the other side of the room. His plastic face was red and he looked on the edge of a fit. The thought of his head exploded like an over-filled balloon made Louis joyous. He’d surely reprimand them for their behavior later. Louis didn’t particularly care.

In the end, his ever-hardening dick won out over logic.

“Find us a secluded spot,” Louis said. “Now!”

 Harry’s large hand closed tightly around his wrist and he took off, pulling Louis behind him. Before he was pulled out of the room, Louis caught the gaze of his bandmates. Liam looked like a disapproving mother hen, Niall grinned and waved, and Zayn just shook his head with a smirk. It had been years and they were used to his and Harry’s antics by now. Louis shot them a wink just before the heavy oak doors shut behind him.

“Harry, where the fuck are you going?!”

“I’m trying to find a spot!”

Harry stopped in front of the men’s bathroom and shrugged his shoulders at Louis.

“Oh no, fuck no,” Louis said with a vigorous shake of his head. “Last time we fucked around in a public bathroom, I lost my phone to the toilet and you smacked your head!”

Harry grimaced, no doubt remembering their failed attempt. “Right. We could go back to the car?” He shook his head after a moment. “Never mind. You know how the boys get when they inevitably find the cum stains.”

Louis scoffed to himself. That had only happened like one—all right, so it was a fair point. No bathroom, no car. Certainly not outside in the frigid temperature. Maybe they should just wait until they got back home.

“Yes!”

Louis found himself being pulled by the wrist again and before he had a chance to react, he found himself in a dark, enclosed space. He heard the click of the lock and a moment later, a light was turned on. “Light” was an overstatement. It was more a small bulb that cast a dim glow through small room. Louis took in his surroundings as best as he could.

“Harold,” he said. “Did you just pull me into a coat closet?”

“Yup.”

“Are we really gonna be that couple?”

“What couple?”

“The one who fucks in a coat closet at a party,” Louis said with a huff. But he was already giggling. “This is so _Gossip Girl._ ”

Harry’s giggles joined his own. “Oh shut up. Like you haven’t always wanted to do this.”

He was right, of course. _Bastard._

“Then hurry up and fuck me before I do it myself!”

Harry grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him up to his tippy toes and smashed their lips together. Harry tasted like champagne and something else that was inherently him and Louis craved it. It was hot and messy and everything; it was home. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting heavily. And they were both so hard and obscenely straining against the zippers of their skinny jeans.

“Fuck, Harry, please.”

“Okay, baby,” Harry said, kissing him lightly on the lips. “How do you want to do this?”

Louis cast another quick glance around the room. It wasn’t even a room; more like a glorified closet. It was a very narrow space, with two long clothing racks on either side. The small back wall was taken by cubby shelves that held purses or snow boots.

“Against the door,” Harry said suddenly. “Put your hands on the door and bend at the waist.”

Louis was unable to say protest when Harry used _that_ voice. It was so deep and authoritative that Louis scrambled to obey. He placed his hands flat against the door and bent a bit towards it, his head almost touching the wood. He had his arse popped out and when Harry nearly growled his approval, he felt electricity fizz in his entire body.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Harry breathed into his ear.

“Please.”

Harry was pressed up against him, chest to back, hip to hip. Louis could feel his hard length against him. Harry circled his arms around him and undid his jeans, dragging the zipper down and then pushing them and his pants to his ankles in one motion. Louis’ dick sprang up towards his stomach, fully hard and glistening at the tip.

“So pretty,” Harry said. He wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick and gave it a few short tugs. “All for me.”

“Harry, please,” Louis whined. He was never above whining nor begging when Harry had him like this. “Fuck me.”

“I will, baby,” Harry said. When Louis whined at the loss of Harry’s hand on him, Harry soothed him. “Shh, gimme a minute, darling.”

He heard Harry quickly unzip and push his own jeans down his long legs. He felt the tip of Harry’s dick poke his bare hip and nearly moaned.

“Oh fuck! Shit!”

Louis was startled at Harry’s sudden frustration and turned to find out what was wrong.

“What is it, love?”

“We don’t have any condoms,” Harry said. His cheeks were red and he was already breaking out into a sweat. “Or lube. We have nothing!”

“Fuck,” Louis swore as he remembered their conversation from hours earlier. “We both promised not to bring them so we wouldn’t, well, do this.” Louis gestured to them both.

They were stood opposite each other in a dimly lit coat closet with their jeans at their ankles and their cocks bobbing obscenely. Louis almost laughed.

“Maybe we could just suck each other off—” Louis suggested but was cut off by Harry.

“No.”

“No?” Louis looked at him warily. Harry had that look in his eye that meant he was up to something. “What?”

“Turn around.”

“What? I—”

“Do it, Louis,” Harry said in _that_ voice. When Louis hesitated he added, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do.” Louis trusted him with his entire life. He took a deep breath. His dick was basically purple from neglect. “Okay, Haz.”

Louis turned around and resumed his position from before. He went to spread his legs as much as could when Harry stopped him.

“No, don’t,” he said. “Keep your legs together. As tightly as possible.”

Louis swallowed the question that was on the tip of his tongue. He trusted Harry and knew that he would probably love whatever was about to happen.

“Good, thank you.”

Harry was plastered against his back again and he placed one hand over Louis’ against the door. Louis tipped his head back as Harry began sucking bruises on his neck.

“Feels so good.”

Harry’s other hand snaked under his shirt and up his chest before closing his fingers around Louis’ nipple. Louis moaned and pushed forward into it. Harry alternated between sucking and biting the skin of his neck and exposed shoulder and teasing his nipples with his long fingers. Louis’ dick was leaking steadily and he needed to be touched so bad.

When he felt the head of Harry’s dick push through his tightly closed thighs, he nearly screamed. It was an almost odd feeling but it strangely felt so good.

“Okay?”

“Yeah—yeah, fuck. Do it.”

Harry thrusted his hips and pushed his dick through Louis’ thighs. It dragged against his balls as it emerged through his thighs. He looked down and saw the head of Harry’s dick peeking through and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Fuck, Haz, don’t stop, please.”

Harry began thrusting in earnest, his hard dick pumping in and out of Louis’ thighs. It was an effort to keep them pressed so close together but he locked his muscles with so much effort that his legs shook. Every time Harry’s dick caused friction against his balls, he cried out. It felt so good, oh God, his dick was still untouched and he felt like he could come just from Harry fucking his thighs.

“Lou, fuck,” Harry said. His voice was rumbling and deep. “I’m so close.”

“Me—me too.”

“Want you to come with me.”

Harry’s hand dropped from his abused nipples and wrapped around Louis’ dick, making him scream loud enough to be heard should someone be walking by. He didn’t care. Harry began to pump his dick in time with his thrusts into the tight space between Louis’ thighs.

“Oh fuck, fuck!”

Harry’s hips stuttered a few times before he came with a shout. Louis felt the warm cum inside his thighs and he followed Harry over the edge a moment later. Harry worked him through it as he came against the wooden door. It took a few moments for them to catch their breath and it was another few before Louis spread his legs and Harry pulled himself from them. They both sank to the floor, sitting with their bare arses on the floor and their backs against the door.

“Holy shit, Haz,” Louis said after a few moments. “That was—what the fuck was that?!”

Harry only grinned and shrugged. “I was inspired in the moment.” A little ripple of worry flashed through his face. “Was that okay? Was it too weird? Did I hurt you?”

“Shhh,” Louis said, effectively stopping him by kissing him. “I loved it. It was so bloody hot. It might even be one of the hottest things we’ve ever done.”

“Hotter than Dallas?”

Louis pondered for a moment. “Maybe not hotter than Dallas,” he said. “But definitely in the top ten. Five, even.”

“I’m glad, baby,” Harry said, giving him another kiss. “But—how the hell are we gonna clean up? I didn’t think this through.”

Louis looked around for anything they could use and his eyes zeroed in on the most gaudy, expensive coat in the room. He reached forward and yanked it off the hanger.

Harry looked absolutely horrified. “No! Louis, no!”

“It’s Simon’s,” Louis said simply. He felt smug when Harry’s horror transformed into a gleeful grin.

“Do it.”

***

When they returned hand in hand to the party fifteen minutes later, they were met with amused glances from their bandmates and Simon looking like he was about to explode. Louis pulled Harry down for a quick kiss before dragging him towards the boys.

Best Christmas party ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos or a comment :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter


End file.
